


Count the Ways

by Metric_Mayhem



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pool Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metric_Mayhem/pseuds/Metric_Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (mostly) mature-rated series of how Emmy discovers what the Professor likes in many different ways. Content can be anywhere between a full fic (with or without plot) and small drabbles. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyes On Me (Voyeurism)

There was no excitement in a darkened ceiling. A tired yawn left the woman’s lips as she turned over in bed. She didn’t remember it being this hard to sleep in the countless hotel rooms she stayed in with her friends. Perhaps it was because of the fact she was staying in the home of none other than Professor Hershel Layton. The thought alone still had her in disbelief. Events of earlier replayed in her head.

\----

Sometime earlier in the day, Emmy received news from her landlord that the waterlines of the building were damaged, supposedly from freezing. With the worry of further internal damage, she was forced to evacuate for the time being. Considering she just recently paid the landlord her rent, she was low on funds to stay at a hotel nearby. This left her in quite a pickle when she arrived at the university.

Emmy looked at the luggage that was placed in the basket on the back of her moped. A frown crossed her lips soon after. If she had family, she would have easily have phoned them and asked for a place to stay. She had friends, a good majority of them were a great distance away, leaving her options small. Appearing to be miles away, she stepped into the office and sat on the couch with a sigh.

The noise had Layton look up from his paperwork in concern. From his desk he called out, “Emmy? Is everything ok?”

She laughed it off. “Of course, Professor! Everything’s great.”

“Well, if you insist on it…” A cold shiver ran down his spine. He looked to the thermometer that hung on his wall. “Goodness. London has gotten cold within the past few days…”

“You’re telling me. At any rate, the roads will probably be frozen fairly soon.”

He gave a knowing nod. “As well as the pipes at home. I’d advise you to be careful considering how quickly the cold front came…”

A pang of worry hit her again. Even without knowing the situation to its fullest, the professor seemed nearly clairvoyant. The words were caught on her tongue. “Right, thank you.”

The day crept by with the amount of paperwork that was sent Layton’s way. Reports needed be graded, his own reports had to be sent to museum; it was enough to make the man’s head spin. Nonetheless, he stayed on top of it all with his assistant’s help. Now that his thoughts were back to her, he noted that her normally energetic attitude was much more reserved. As his eyes checked the thermostat, he momentarily understood. It was close to evening and the temperature was an ungracious 20 degrees Fahrenheit! Not the type of air to sail through on the way home.

He decided then it would be best to ask Emmy if she’d like a lift home. It was his gentlemanly duty to be sure that she doesn’t end up sick from the elements, after all. Perhaps this would be a wonderful opportunity to talk with her, as it would be a relatively short trip. By clearing his throat, he caught her attention.

“It’s getting rather late, and has gotten remarkably cold… If you’d like, I can take you back to your apartment—I assume you still live there.” He inwardly chastised himself for his poor vocal delivery. Why did he feel so shy? “I’d, er, hate for you to get sick from freezing out there.”

“Oh, that’s alright professor. I can get home just fine.” Wherever her temporary home would be, she thought.

“Are you sure? With some of the evening traffic, you could be sitting around in the cold for a while…” His brow furrowed slightly at the prospect.

“Positive.”

She could tell he was worried from the frown that grew on his face. Emmy felt sorry, but she didn’t want to burden him with taking her home only to find that her home is under repairs. This begged the question of how she was planning to find a place to stay if she didn’t say anything now.

The man moved to the window and looked out thoughtfully.

“Luke should be here shortly with the mail,” he said aloud. “I suppose by then I’ll lock up the office so we can leave.”

Her heart skipped when he turned to her with a small genuine smile. “Thank you very much for your assistance today, Emmy.”

“It’s no trouble, really! It’s nothing I wouldn’t do as an assistant right?”

He brought a hand to his hat, tipping it to her. “Of course.”

Soft, hurried footsteps could be heard down the halls, getting louder and louder upon every passing second. The door opened, revealing a panting young boy in the threshold. He closed the door behind him and started to scratch the back of his head in embarrassment as he approached the professor.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Professah,” the boy started, “I, uh… got caught up in a chat with one of the teachers about how birds and dinosaurs were similar.”

The elder chuckled and placed the palm of his hand on his hat. “That’s quite alright, Luke. Did you bring the mail like I asked?”

“Yup!”

Once handed a small stack of letters, he shifted through them and nodded after seeing nothing amiss. “Excellent, my boy. Thank you very much.”

The letters were then placed in his suitcase. Layton nodded his head to the door as a signal for Luke to head outside with him. Smiling, the child walked out with the pair just behind him.

“I still can’t believe you decided to turn in early. We don’t usually leave until 10 PM!” Luke laughed.

“10 PM? Professor, you always let me go home by six,” the brunette stated, confused.

“I, ah… Didn’t want you to stay any longer than necessary. The days are very long and I couldn’t ask you to stay for that amount of time.”

Emmy looked away smiling. He was probably worried that he’d be working her too hard otherwise. It could be chalked up as another reason she was happy to have boss who was also a caring friend. The woman felt another twinge of concern once reaching the gates of the campus. Luke was carrying on his conversation with his mentor until he noticed the luggage on Emmy’s scooter nearby.

“Whoa, that’s about a suitcase and a half! I’m surprised I didn’t see this earlier!” he exclaimed, giving it a look over. “I’m also surprised no one decided to steal anything! Were you…gonna leave on a trip?”

“I asked the campus police to keep an eye on it,” she crosses her arms. “Anyway, no, I wasn’t going on a trip.”

“Then are you moving?”

“No.” She did her best to remain indifferent to his questions, but even she knew when her limit would come.

While human emotion is not his strong suit, Layton could sense the tension from Emmy. He found it was best to intervene then. “Ok Luke, that’s enough questions. A gentleman must not pester about another person’s business.”

“Alright… ”

As Luke made his way to the car, Emmy tapped on Layton’s shoulder. “…Professor.”

He turned to her, seeming rather surprised of how timid she seemed suddenly. “Yes? Is…anything wrong?”

“Listen, about why I have so much luggage…”

Sometime later, after strapping her scooter to the roof of the “Laytonmobile” and putting the luggage away, the three rode off to the Professor’s abode silently. It wasn’t until Layton’s deep voice spoke up.

“My word… Were you… actually considering to stay outside under these conditions? There isn’t a shelter for miles!” the man did his best to concentrate on the road, still in shock.

“Well, you’re my boss… It’d just be awkward to walk up to you and say ‘My home’s under renovations because of some pipe problem and I have no place or money. Mind if I stay with you?’ That’d be-”

“Perfectly reasonable! Emmy, you’re not just my employee. I find you to be a good friend of mine.”

The woman was stunned into silence again. She could faintly hear Luke’s snoring from the backseat over the soft roars of the engine. His words sank into her thoughts, resonating with feeling.

“And, if you wouldn’t mind… Please don’t hesitate to let me know when such situations arise. I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night if I knew you were out on the streets.”

Sure enough, his eyes showed grief from the very idea of it. Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, she slowly nodded—not that he would be able to see it. Emmy was inwardly relieved that he actually considered her a friend. He was not one to show his thoughts or emotions all at once.

“Rather enigmatic actually,” the assistant thought.

Once they made it to the house, Layton goes to open the door with a still sleeping Luke in his arms.

Turning to Emmy, he whispered, “I will be more than happy to help you with your bags as soon as I get Luke settled in.”

“Oh, don’t worry Professor. I wouldn’t pack what I can’t carry.”

“Positive?”

“Yes, of course! You better get Luke to bed, assuming he doesn’t wake up and start asking about dinner.”

With a soft laugh, he proceeded to carry the boy inside and to one of the rooms further in.

Sighing, she began picking up most of her bags at once and carried them inside. The warm air of his home filled her with comfort and energy to continue her way in. Her bags were then placed in the living room.

His home wasn’t large or grand as she expected. It was smaller, but still contained the refined aura the professor had. Emmy allowed herself to explore the confines of the nearest room. A grandfather clock loomed in the dark room, its hands pointing to the top left of its face. The moonlight illuminated through the curtains of a window faintly.

It was late. Fairly late. Eleven forty-something-or-other. She couldn’t give too much care for the time at this point. With the rush of the day, she forgot to mention about dinner. On top of her empty stomach, her body was sore. Laughably, she was too tired to sleep.

The lights quickly flickered on and the room suddenly came to life, becoming warm and homey. She turned around quickly to see Layton standing just behind her with his hand on the light switch. He gave a small smile while he tipped his hat.

“Please do make yourself at home. Is there anything I can get you perhaps?”

Something about being in his home made her feel comfortable. At the same time she felt oddly antsy to be around him in a more personal setting. But why? It was similar to any other home.

“You uh… wouldn’t happen to have a snack or something? I didn’t get to eat all day,” she chuckled weakly.

“Oh goodness! Of course. I didn’t eat much since this morning either. Allow me to remedy that with a late night dinner. I trust you’re ok with spaghetti?”

Her hand was placed over her stomach, for fear that it’d gurgle aloud. “Yeah, anything sounds good right about now.”

After a quiet dinner alone, Layton helped with her bags into a room adjacent of Luke’s own. The smell of books and spice filled Emmy’s nose as she walked in beside him. It was a bit on the old-fashioned side; a queen sized canopy bed occupied the center, the nightstand beside it and dresser further along were wooden, and off in the opposite end was a large mirror and modest closet. It didn’t take long for her to piece together that this was his bedroom.

Her eyebrows furrowed after realizing his arrangements. “Wait. If I’m sleeping here, where will you sleep?”

“Not to worry my dear, I shall be staying in my study down the hall. I normally fall asleep in my recliner there when left alone,” he looked to the side, embarrassed but filled with mirth. “It’s no trouble at all.”

“But, that’s bad for your back!”

“There’s enough leverage to where it’s not uncomfortable in the slightest. Now, I have a few things I need to take care of in the meanwhile. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call me, alright?”

“Okay. But really, if you do feel uncomfortable, I can sleep on a couch or something.”

He lightly shook his head before taking his leave. “I refuse as a gentleman and a host to allow it to come to that. Ahem… Goodnight, Emmy.”

The brunette could only sigh at his polite stubbornness. “G’night.”

-—————-

And thus, she lied in bed shortly after he left. Alone with only her thoughts for company. Truth be told, she was happy that Layton stepped in to house her. At the very least, she would not have to worry about being homeless in the cold for the time being. But now a new problem rose. How is she going to sleep like this?

Being in his room—let alone his house— made her heart race. Under the sheets of his bed, she was enveloped in his smell. Almost as if… he was holding her. Good heavens, she needed to get a grip.

She can admit it. Perhaps she did have a crush on him. But they were good friends as it is, and have a working relationship. Why put something like that at risk for as something silly like passing feelings? …Even if those “passing feelings” have been around for a couple years.

The most she could do was close her eyes and hope that sleep could come to her. Sure enough, she was able to rest for a little while. It served her very little though; she woke up not too long after. It was no good. She just couldn’t stay asleep.

Perhaps she needed a little water before bed. Her mouth felt incredibly dry, it seemed. Getting out of bed, she located the hall and began passing through as quietly as possible. Just as she was about to turn for the kitchen, she heard a groan and stopped in her tracks.

That sounded a lot like… the professor. Was he hurt?

She made a heel turn and quickly, but still quietly, made her way back around his office.

The mahogany door in front of her was open by the smallest margin. From there she heard the groans getting louder. It was harder to tell. Was he really in pain? Swallowing a small lump in her throat, she peeked in. But nothing prepared her for what she saw next.

The study was dark, save the desk lamp over the supposed paperwork Layton was doing. Instead she found the man in his office chair turned to the side. He stared up at the ceiling in a daze, panting. The desk he was at covered his actions, but it did nothing to cover the taut abs where his shirt was pulled up. His breaths came out hot and heavy.

Emmy wanted to tear away, to run back to his room before getting caught. But her legs felt like lead, she couldn’t move from where she stood. It took everything not to fall over and make any noise. Finding out that he had sexual urges aside his gentleman nature made her heart beat out of her chest. As dirty and wrong as she felt, she stayed still and covered her mouth in case he would hear her breathe.

Sweat dripped from his forehead down to his neck as he worked. Fingers wrapped around his hardened shaft, he stroked as quickly as possible. Although obscured, she saw the motion of his hips moving against his hand. He soon sat up, his once playful teases turned intense. As his breathless groans increased, she could almost feel the same longing. The same burning desire in her core.

The woman felt herself tremble as if she was under his ministrations. How long was this going for? How much stamina did this man possess? Terrible questions and thoughts poured into her head all at once. She could picture it all then. How well toned and tan his body was, how thick he got from whatever wild fantasy played in his head, the way he winced whenever he found himself ready to burst only to prolong his release further.

Was she…enjoying this?

She snapped to him as soon as he made his loudest moan. He reared his head back, his face and ears dyed red. Milky ribbons shot into the air, some landing on his silken torso as he tensed up. His other hand reached into his hair, clutching it as he steadied himself.

In the silence of his room, he finally sighed in pleasure, “ _My god, Emmy_ …”

That did it.

Pain surged into her hand as soon as she realized she bit into it. Nearly falling flat on her butt, Emmy managed to regain her balance before bolting straight back to his room, red-faced. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against it in relief after hearing silence. It was a blessing that no one detected her presence.

The bitter chill of winter crept up her legs and she found herself shivering. As it reached just higher up, she gasped. Biting her lip, she braved a hand under her nightgown and cringed at what she found. Her underwear was soaking wet from what she witnessed.

There was nothing that stopped his climax from replaying in her head over and over. The hand that touched her undergarments twitched from inactivity. For the slightest moment, she considered moving aside the strap that hid her dripping entrance to lose herself just as he did. But she mentally slapped herself before she could finish her thoughts. There was _no way_ she was gutsy enough to try that in his bed, his room, _or_ his house for that matter.

He probably did it right where she lied, between those very sheets. Maybe fueled his own passions with thoughts of her. Stained said sheets with his essence. And later drifted off to ungentlemanly dreams when he was finished with the whole affair.

The brunette shook her head. There was no point in getting herself riled up again. It was bad enough she couldn’t get to sleep, but now something else weighed on her conscience: him. How was she going to look at him the following morning after everything she saw? Working for him was going to be even more of a chore than she ever wanted.

As the hour of dawn approached, she could only hope that she founded some resemblance of rest.


	2. Sweet Dreams and Wake-Up Calls (Physical Closeness)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've been away for such a long time! I was a little too unsure of if I'd ever finish, but I pushed on through to make another chapter. Hope you enjoy! And remember, if there's any particular theme you wish to see, comment or message me! It might be in the next chapter!

The rising sun’s light approached the window, shining brightly into the dark room. Groaning, Emmy rose up from bed from yet another terrible dream. After a moment’s thought, she admitted it wasn’t terrible by any means. In fact, it was quite wonderful. Too wonderful, as that was the fourth night in a row that this occurred.

In other words, little to no sleep again. Emmy couldn’t help but laugh. She must seem pathetic right about now. What possible chances could one see their unrequited love return said feelings in the privacy of their personal office? More self-deprecating laughter burst through her lips.

Once her laughs finally stopped, she rose from bed and walked over to the mirror.

A young woman with a wild mane and dark rings around her eyes stared back at her. She grimaced. This was probably the closest she’s been to looking like she belonged in a zoo. _Terrible._

Her mind was foggy on the date. With a sense of urgency, she checked the calendar on the wall. To her relief, the day was Saturday. Thank goodness she had weekends off. But this meant she’d see _him_ around the house as well.

After a relatively quick shower, she got dressed for the day and headed to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

The first person she saw was Luke at the table, staring at an empty plate on the table. He kicked his feet under the table as he seemed to be waiting for something. She then smelled the savory scent of bacon and turned to the source of the smell. Layton was at the stove, cooking breakfast with a small smile. All was peaceful. At least until…

“Waaah! Emmy you look horrible!”

She quickly snapped her attention to the young boy and glared. “Thanks Luke. I’m quite sure a woman _loves_ hearing that in morning.”

The professor shot him an equally disappointed look. “Now Luke… I’m terribly sorry, Emmy. I’m sure he’s just concerned over your well-being.”

His gaze then returned to Emmy and he instantly picked up what Luke meant. Her hair, still wet from the shower, limply fell to her shoulders. Both blouse and blazer were not properly ironed and garnered wrinkles. Not to mention, it was haphazardly buttoned. She was quite simply a mess.

Once he finished cooking the rest of breakfast, he gently led her out of the kitchen and into the living room for privacy.

“You know leaving Luke with a bunch of food is a terrible idea right?” Emmy smirked a little to lighten the mood.

“He’s a well-behaved child. I trust him not to eat before we do,” he chuckled. “If he does, I can simply make more, there’s no issue with that.”

“No, there’s no issue with that at all.” His smiling face then fell, turning serious. “You haven’t been well in days, Emmy. Most other times you’ve been very meticulous of how well you dress. But now… erm, this isn’t presentable at all.”

She cringed and looked away, silent.

“Now… Is everything ok? Are you sick?”

Her speech came in mumbles.

“Please, this isn’t like you at all. If there’s anything concerning you, I want to help at least.”

Suddenly, her mind began to panic. There has to be a good excuse she could give him. Anything would work for the time being!

“I… I think I just need time to rest is all. Between managing a few issues with my apartment and working, I must have really worn myself out,” she poked her fingers.

His eyebrows furrowed as he slowly closed his eyes and folded his arms. He must be considering it, at least. Finally, he released a sigh and nodded his head understandingly.

“Very well then. I can understand the amount of stress you must be having. Since that’s the case, perhaps I can interest you in some time off?”

Relief washed over her features. “Yes, I think that would be for the best. Thank you.”

Layton managed a smile and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Of course. Get as much rest as you need.”

Thank goodness the professor didn’t pursue further than necessary. She might be able to recover from this problem yet. So long as she didn’t see much more of her boss, she would be scott-free of her overactive mind. However, that was a challenge in of itself. Even with her days off, she would see him around the house. Plus, there’s a good chance that he might be much more attentive to her needs when he’s home. The idea was heaven and hell all at once.

“Professah!”

Luke’s call brought their attention to the doorway where he eagerly hopped on his toes. In his hand was an envelope, expectedly addressed to Layton. Once he gave the envelope, he eagerly peered up with a small smile in wait of the mystery that lied inside.

“It’s for you! I can’t recognize the address though… Friend of yours?”

He turned the envelope in his hand, glancing over it carefully.  The address didn’t seem particularly familiar to him.  What seemed interesting was the seal in the back of the envelope.  There was an interesting insignia, one that looked like a crow’s claw.  It looked quite familiar.  Where has he seen it before?

“No, no friend that I know of.  Though, it’s my belief that they might have heard of me.”

“Well, Professah, lots of people have heard of you. You’ve been in newspapers loads of times! There’s also the books and the magazines…” The boy began counting on his hands.

Layton raised up his hands in defeat. There was something about listening to the amount of fame he garnered that embarrassed him, even if he had rightfully earned it. “Alright, alright. You’ve made your point. I suppose it’s time to examine this letter, hm?”

After fetching a letter opener from his office, he proceeded to cut open the envelope and retrieve the letter inside. Unfolding the stationary, the professor gave it a look-over, reading it over three times in absolute silence.

“What’s it say?” Luke stood on his toes, trying to catch a glimpse of the letter.

“Pack your things, my boy.” Layton’s eyes were filled with mirth. “Another mystery awaits us.”

He then looked to Emmy, who was listening in from across the room. As exciting as the prospect of a new mystery was, there was still the matter of her wellbeing. He felt as though he couldn’t leave her alone at his home, but he would rather not burden her when she already had troubles of her own.

But as soon as he was about to ask Emmy to stay at his house until he returned, she immediately blurted out, “I…I’m coming with you!”

“Emmy…” he began to warn. “Have we not discussed earlier that it would be best that you took some time off to rest?”

Emmy bit her lip in response. Why _did_ she want to come with him? This was her best opportunity to be alone to gather her thoughts. It was obvious that now was an awkward time to be around him after seeing him in… a compromised state. She knew they both were fully capable of taking care of themselves.

And yet she couldn’t stay put. She felt that she wanted to be useful to them. She hated to be left behind on any adventure to stay alone.

“What if something dangerous happens and I’m not around to protect you?”

“I’m sure nothing terrible would happen this time around. If what the letter states is true, I’ll just be surveying the area for any clues about a missing crow. With any luck, perhaps it may have migrated for the time being and would return the following season. …If I am to believe that it’s the only concern. From what I can tell, it might be more than that.”

“That sounds like all the more reason to come.”

The two gave each other a stare that seemed endless, neither of them looked away or backed down.

“I don’t think she’s gonna give up, Professah,” Luke intervened.

Both Emmy and Layton suddenly turned to Luke and he shuffled his feet under their collective gaze. He wasn’t so sure about why Emmy acted so weird and contradictory as she did for the past few days, but he did know that she would follow the two of them to the ends of the earth, regardless of how she felt.

“Why not let her come? If anything’s wrong, a good mystery might be a good distraction.”

“…I suppose you have a point.” He looked back to her. “Emmy, are you sure you don’t want to stay here and rest?”

“I want to help you, even if I’m not doing so well. I’ll shape up when I see some new scenery. I promise.”

He gave a small worried“Understood. After a good breakfast, we’ll pack and be off then. I’ll just have to reheat the food and…”

As soon as that was said, Luke slowly backed away before he bolted. Much like Emmy expected, the hungry lad made off with a majority of food while the two were talking privately. Layton could only scratch his head in mild annoyance whilst Emmy gave one of her “I-told-you-so” smiles. At the very least, he could make something else to eat before they left.

\---

Once they were packed, they were faced with the harsh cold and slow traffic on the roads, compliments of London. Knowing she was going to be stuck in the front seat for hours on end, she decided it was best to familiarize herself with the current case by reading the letter.

_Dear Professor Layton,_

_I hope this letter reaches to you and that you are faring well. I wish this letter was a kind invitation to our humble town, but under the current circumstances, this is a desperate plea for help. Our town’s pride and joy, the Hooverfield Crow, went missing a few weeks ago. While we have employed our best policemen and detectives to find it, we have had no luck finding it. The bird is not one to suddenly fly off or stay gone for long periods of time. I have enclosed the address to our town, as well as other notes for reference._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Mayor Dale Hamming_

From the other references included in the letter, the crow itself wasn’t the particular point of interest, but rather, what it wore. An amulet hung around its neck, one that looked to be a century old. This had to have been why the Professor took the case so quickly. She didn’t him going on a wild-crow chase for no reason.

“Besides the crow, that amulet is probably the most important and the most interesting of the missing pair,” he confirmed her thoughts.

“Huh,” she hummed in mild interest.

“You see, about a hundred years ago, that particular town was actually an expansive village of trade. This village was ruled under a monarch, a benevolent queen. Well, to make a long explanation short, the villagers wanted to gift the queen something special before she passed away.”

“I assume that amulet was her ‘going away’ gift?” Emmy asked.

“Indeed,” he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Every able-bodied person was to look for a jewel that would suit her, and thus they searched in the nearby mines for only the finest.”

She searched her thoughts before finally coming to the conclusion of, “…That’s probably the most normal explanation of an archeological find we’ve had yet.”

Layton could only chuckle in response, “Well, that’s the truth behind archeology, certain finds can have the most straightforward history behind them.”

“I guess you have a point. Well, question is, how are we supposed to find a crow out in the dead of winter?”

“The climate is actually somewhat different there, so there might still be a chance of our friend hanging around. If not, there may be people that have seen it.”

“You also have me, Professah!” Luke interjected. “I can always ask the animals about ‘em!”

“Of course. That would help most immensely, my boy. I’ll be counting on you as well.”

He scratched the back of his head as he smiled with pride. Certainly, this case would be more in his element than either of them.

“I’m afraid with how the weather is on the way over, we might have to consider doing the investigation the next day. Our arrival may be quite late into the evening.”

With a small sigh of annoyance (and an equally frustrated groan of boredom from Luke), Emmy decided that this would be a wonderful time to catch up on sleep. …While she still could. Almost miraculously, the world around her blurred as she fell into slumber.

_What awaited her was the warm, sweet buffet of flesh she denied herself of several evenings ago. He was in a disheveled state, panting and writhing as he continued his work. He stroked, rubbed and squeezed, running along his length at a speed that was hard to control. The man could barely steady his breaths as they left his lips._

_As soon as he saw her, his dazed eyes locked onto hers. Emmy froze right then and there, fearful of consequences yet enraptured with the feeling of lust. She felt him drinking her up, from legs to torso. Despite being caught in such a compromising manner, he wasn’t deterred. No, it was as if he waited for her._

_“Emmy,” his growly voice pierced through any thought that was in her head._

_She almost jumped back from hearing him._

_His lips curled to make a cheeky smile she didn’t know he had. “I’m so…happy you could join me.”_

_He throbbed in his own grip, his fingers pausing around the tip. A large clear droplet formed before trickling down to the cushion of the chair he sat on. His face was rosy, his thickness the same. So happy, indeed._

_“Ever since you first caught me, I wasn’t sure how you would think of me. If you would hate me, or condemn me… However, I couldn’t stray from other feelings.”_

_The brunette managed to find her voice. “O-Other feelings? Like…Like what?”_

_She could never lie to herself. The interest was certainly there. With her infatuation with him slowly becoming lust it was only a matter of time before it would come to this._

_“Whenever I think of you watching me, I can’t help but get… excited. Something about you staring at me—and only me—has such an attractive quality I can’t ignore.”_

_A sharp, tickling feeling shot up her spine. Her stomach did somersaults. The air around her felt thick and hot with desire. She never thought to see him like this: a normally reserved man starved for her attention. He then suddenly seemed shy as he looked to the side._

_“I must ask… Do you feel the same way? Do you like watching me?” His dazed eyes peered into her own._

_Her heart felt as if it was ready to escape her chest. How was she to respond to that? Especially when he was asking her something so… arousing?_

_Thud!_

“Ack!” She felt her head connect with the panel in front of her and jolted up in pain.

She held her head and looked at her surroundings. All was blurry from the quickness of the event. Blinking twice, her vision slowly restored to find that she was still in Layton’s car, now in front of a sign that directed their attention toward the town.

The same voice of her dreams was now apologetic. “Terribly sorry, my dear. But a deer was passing by and we were just about to run it over… I did my best otherwise to not wake you up.”

“It’s fine! It’s fine, really! I was er…more surprised, if anything.”

She peered upward to look at the weathered sign that pointed to town. With only five miles left, it was best to stay awake. Her haggard eyes only earned worried looks from both Layton and Luke.

“You sure look beat, Emmy,” Luke mused, “Maybe some food and more sleep might help.”

“Yeah,” was all she could reply.

“We’ll retire early after we finish unpacking and notifying the mayor of our arrival. Every answer needs a clear and sharp mind, after all. Will this be okay with you both?”

A “yup” rang along with a noncommittal grunt. After shoving away his worries, he made sure to drive the rest of the way with utmost care.

The mayor seemed quite friendly and thankful of their arrival. He shook everyone’s hands, gave a small map of the town, and even paid for the hotel room himself. He was even understanding when the Professor mentioned that his companions needed rest.

“Why don’t you all get some warm drinks back at the hotel? While it might not be the weather for them, it’s most certainly the season. Plus, you’d get to sleep all the faster.”

“We’ll keep that in mind, thank you very much.”

When they arrived, sure enough, there was a caddy with various teapots labeled. One pot was for tea, one for hot chocolate, and another was mulled wine. Each even had its own items to spruce up the drink to the individual’s liking.

The top-hatted man looked over each pot. “I don’t remember ordering wine at the counter…”

“That one’s mine, Professor,” Emmy walked up to the caddy and began filling her teacup. “It was… recommended for me to relax.”

He quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more. Alcohol before investigations tended to slow his thinking to a crawl… amongst other things. Even the day after would leave his mind foggy if he drank past moderation. Knowing Emmy, it might have a different effect. He supposed he would have to monitor her a bit more, if he hadn’t already.

Taking his own cup of tea, he sat in an armchair and lounged back. The bittersweet liquid filled him with warmth and clarity as he drank. No matter how much he tried to get his mind focused on the case at hand, it only went on to think of Emmy. He only hoped she was okay. Between the lack of rest and cautious nature she had gained, he was worried.

He was by no means a clueless man. He could tell she was avoiding him, but he wasn’t too sure as to why. Was he too forceful on letting her stay at his house? Did she dislike the arrangements? Did she…dislike him?

No, no, no. That seemed to be the least likely answer… He hoped. It was ungentlemanly to allow such feelings to sway him, but he really was fond of her. Ever since she stepped into his life, it was almost as if she made it a personal mission to be his friend.

She was the person who stayed up late with him, giving him tea and snacks throughout the night and happily kept up with whatever he had forgotten. She was the one that pulled him away when he worked too much and made him take necessary breaks. She cared for him more than the job allowed. And eventually, he fell victim to the same.

He noticed what her favorite types of candy were, and left behind some along with brainteasers when he had long classes. They both would sometimes talk alone till late at night, with whatever topic came to mind. On other days, he would send her home early for her to get rest.

Somewhere along the way, that turned into an unrequited desire. He wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to profess his feelings to her. He nearly slouched back in his chair from remembering what happened evenings ago. In some way, he allowed himself to give in to his fantasies. And on the same night he asked Emmy to stay over, no less! Simply unacceptable.

“As far as I’m concerned, she should not have to worry about such perverse ideas effecting our friendship,” he thought to himself.

“Boy, that was pretty good hot chocolate…Goodnight, Professah!”

Time had passed by quicker than he had expected, a usual result of him being lost in his thoughts. Luke was already in his pajamas, looking back toward Layton expectantly with a small smile.

He couldn’t help but smile back as he walked up to tuck him in. With a small ruffling of his hair, he wished him good night.

His ears perked to the muffled sound of water running. He assumed it was Emmy, as she was absent from the bedroom. With no one to talk to, he decided to sit back in his chair to look over the documents again. Not that there was much left to be analyzed.

Sometime later, a hushed voice reached his ears. “You’re still pouring over those notes?”

He turned his head to the source of that question to find Emmy leaning over his shoulder. Surprised by the sudden closeness (in what would be the first in several days), he nearly jumped in his seat. Sitting up in his seat, he then noticed she was only draped in a cotton bathrobe. There was an odd look on her face, a mixture of sleepiness and thoughtfulness.

“Well, I like to review the matter at hand before starting. One can never be too sure. ”

She hummed lazily in response, her head moving down to rest on his shoulder. His face felt warm, this was the closest she had ever been to him. The soft smell of lavender soap and moisturizer was simply intoxicating. It became harder to look over the case, or to even breathe.

“How about you? Are you feeling any better?” He made note of the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes as he asked.

“I guess. …I just—I don’t really want to sleep. I can’t.” Her face sank into the crook of his neck, amongst the collar of his shirt.

Air had stopped just in his throat. He found his heart fluttery as he remained still. Why was he feeling nervous? Surely, her worries were far more important than intimate contact! His feelings should not come between their mutual friendship, he had told himself. Furthermore, she was under the effects of alcohol. She would need someone to watch over her in such a vulnerable state.

“Why not?”

“Well… Have—Have you had any reoccurring dreams? Dreams that happen…over and over again?”

He forced his brain to think long and hard. Rarely he had dreams he could recall clearly.

“The only dream that comes to mind is er…” he timidly began, “One where I would be on my way to class. Suddenly, I would feel a light draft and find that my clothes are on the floor, turned into puzzle pieces.”

Emmy pulled back to blankly stare at him.

“I would have a hard time putting the pieces back together again, then be in a tizzy because of public indecency. Said public indecency would have me late to class and laughed at… Quite a harrowing experience if that were to ever happen.”

He stopped to look her, fearing his response might have been unwarranted. The silence turned to small hiccupping and finally full blown laughter from her. He joined her, chuckling himself before giving a sigh.

“Ahem, more to the point, dreams are just that. Sometimes they are a window into one’s subconscious, and other times they are purely nonsensical. I wouldn’t worry too much about them. However, if they really do trouble you, I’m available to talk about them.” He flashed a small smile with a tip of his hat.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! Emmy, you can tell me anything. I want to help in any way that I can.”

She began biting her lip. “You promise you won’t freak out?”

“Certainly! You have my word.”

She let out a huge breath of air before starting. “So, you could tell I haven’t slept well in days. That’s, um, because… because of you.”

“Me?” he seemed perplexed, “Did I…do something upsetting in these dreams?”

Emmy found her tongue completely tied. “It’s not that it’s upsetting, it’s just…”

“W-what?”

The alcohol dragged out the whirlwind of emotions she contained for days. She could barely keep her secret within. With whatever courage she had left, she took the plunge.

“I—I dreamt of you jerking off!”


	3. By the Poolside (Pool Sex)

Something’s wrong, Luke pondered to himself. He woke up the next day to find that whatever happened with Emmy seemed to have gotten worse. Despite her best efforts to relax the previous evening, the color and emotion had completely left her face. She was a ghost, her paces slowed to a crawl and answers lower than a mumble. She didn’t dare look at anyone, as if she wanted nothing more than to sink through the floor.

While he looked better visibly, the professor also seemed beside himself—not that Luke had an easy time figuring that out. The professor was never an open book, his emotions were always controlled and deliberate.  And if they were to ever show, it was of the smallest margin. What Luke _could_ notice, however, was that he could never seem to look Emmy. He would suddenly have an interest in what was outside his window or to check the notebook he carried in his coat pocket.

Luke was wise beyond his years, more than his carefree disposition and childish curiosity showed. There had to have been something that happened between the two of them. No doubt about it. But what? Did they get into a fight? Was there anything he could get out of them?

Later that morning, the boy happily shoveled a grand breakfast onto his plate, curtesy of the hotel’s room service. Munching away, he realized the two barely had anything on their plates and neither seemed to have touched their food either. His mentor was no heavy eater, but he knew Emmy normally had an appetite that rivaled his own and an entire soccer team. Yep, something was really off.

Luke did his best to start a conversation. “Hey Professah! How’s the tea this morning?”

He quickly noted that the man didn’t even touch his cup until was asked. “Mmm… A bit bitter than I usually drink, but still nice.”

Layton’s eyes were under his hat, his voice burdened by his thoughts.

The lad turned to Emmy. “How about you Emmy? How’s your breakfast?”

She gave a noncommittal grunt as a reply. Not even a change in where she glanced.

“Well, uh… after we’re done here, wanna go investigating? That bird’s not gonna find himself, y’know!”

“Of course, my boy.”

“Right…”

He pouted at them. Those were the most soulless answers he heard yet.

After a dull and tense-filled breakfast, the three went out and about, searching for any leads on their missing feathered friend. Every answer was the same from townsfolk. None of them had even heard a chirp in weeks. The rooftops were barren, and all of the trees that decorated the town were proven fruitless.

Luke looked between the adults. While Layton almost seemed normal during the investigation, Emmy was silent the whole time. That was until….

“I’m going to investigate the lighthouse out on the coast,” she spoke up for the first time all day.

The two turned to her, almost surprised at the sudden presence she’s shown.

Layton then nodded. “Excellent idea, my dear. Perhaps we could fi—”

“Alone,” she interjected. “If you don’t mind.”

He nearly flinched in response before turning away himself. “Of…Of course. Do check back at the hotel if you find anything of interest.”

With a curt nod, she walked off in the direction of where the beach was located.

He watched with sad, weary eyes until she was out of view. As if he was trying to rid of the weight he felt, he ran his hand along his shoulder. Layton was doing his best to focus all day, but in the end he couldn’t. He was too wracked with guilt to even think.

Last night was a disaster. Imagine, he finally figured out what plagued the woman he cared for and it was him. _Him_. That wouldn’t be such an issue if it was something as simple as neglect or misspoken words. No, he wished it was easy enough to apologize. Instead, she inadvertently admitted that she saw him commit a vice. A most ungentlemanly vice he could have ever committed: pleasuring himself to her image.

She was inebriated in her confession, almost going on into the fullest detail about how her dreams were. He found that most of what she said described exactly what happened that particular evening. Then came her slurred apologies and her begs for him to still be friends with her. But he was already frightened of the possibility that she did in fact catch him and was burdened with his feelings. Why else would she having constant night terrors of that incident? For once, he didn’t have the words to say anything to her without fear of her lashing out while in such a vulnerable state. So he avoided saying more.

But that wasn’t the worst he’s felt. Not until he saw tears in her eyes.

_“At least look at me! Say something! Please Professor…”_

_“You must be fairly tired from the wine. …Get some rest, ok?”_

Or when he woke up to find that she wouldn’t even address him.

“Professah, are you ok?”

His thoughts were broken by a confused Luke that pulled at his sleeve. He snapped to and put on the best smile he could manage.

“Of course, my boy. I’m just a bit perplexed that there hasn’t been many clues yet. But I’m sure that’ll change after we continue our search.”

It didn’t seem like he would budge until he gave a small smile back. “Ok, professah. If you say so. Um… One question though.”

“Hm? What would that be?”

“C-Can we swim in the hotel’s pool later?”

He blinked. “Pardon?”

“The pool! You know, the one on the bottom floor outside, you can’t miss it!”

“Luke, you know there’s an investigation underway, we shouldn’t waste too much time lollygagging about… besides I didn’t bring anything to swim in.”

“Well, I brought my swim shorts… At least come around to rest and watch me swim! Pleaaaaase! You look tired after all!” He pulled the brightest puppy dog eyes a boy could make.

“I… Oh alright. Later today, ok?”

“Yeah! Um… Mind if I go look around a bit? Shouldn’t be too long… I wanna see if any of the strays may have seen that crow.”

“That’s fine. One of them may be our best bet after all. I’ll see if anyone else might be available for questions. Don’t be gone for too long.”

“Ok!”

———

His lungs burned as he ran across town. All the signs, the people, and even the buildings were all a blur. Luke only had one chance at this. He _had_ to make sure Emmy was on board to meet at the pool as well. All he had to do was to make sure they would arrive at the supposed meeting spot at the same time and leave them alone for a while. They would HAVE to talk to each other then.

The plan had the sophistication of a boy flying by the seat of his pants to get his two best friends happy again.

_“Do I have a choice?_ ” Luke thought to himself. _“It’s either this or sit through the next few days of awkward silence! Knowing Emmy, she’ll never say anything till he does, and he’ll only talk if he thinks she wants him to… And that’ll take forever! We’ll never find that crow like this!”_

As he approached the sandy coast, Luke stopped to catch his breath. He never thought to be so winded after running, but he supposed it was because of the large breakfast he had. Scoping the area, he found the brunette standing on the boardwalk whilst leaning against its guard rails. She looked lonely and small on the empty beach.

“Hey Emmy!” He waved her way.

She looked up, momentarily surprised. “Luke?”

Trotting to her side, he looked up to her. “Boy, am I glad to see you!”

Emmy raised an eyebrow. “You are? Why’s that? Did something happen?”

“No, no! I just… I just wanted to know if you were ok. It didn’t seem like you got any better from yesterday, so...”

With her face flushed pink, she mumbled a small, “Thanks. I’m fine though.”

“That’s good!”

“Don’t tell me you walked this whole way to tell me that.”

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, uh… ahah… Actually, I _ran_ here. But hey, we’re friends right? It’s the least I can do.”

“I appreciate it.” For the first time in days, she graced him with a smile.

“But… That’s not all I’m here for.”

“It’s not?”

“Yeah! Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me. At the hotel’s pool… You must’ve seen it, at least.”

Emmy looked thoughtful for a moment before she answered. “I’d love to, only…  I didn’t expect to go for a swim in the dead of winter, so I never packed a swimsuit…”

“That’s fine! You can still come over to the pool to relax around the water at least.”

“No, no… If we’re swimming at all, best I find a store that sells them. That shouldn’t be too big of an issue,” she gave him a thumbs up. “I’ve been meaning to look into something new anyhow.”

_“Leave it to Emmy to jump in head first!”_ Luke pumped his fist in the air.

“All right! Meet me down at the pool at… 5PM, ok?”

“Sure, will do! Bring your game face, ‘cause I’ll be expecting a race!”

The woman waved him off as he began his jog back to the professor.

He could only hope his plan worked out for the better.

Everything was in place. All that was left was to bring the professor around the appointed time and cross his fingers. He returned to the professor’s side and promptly dragged him back to the hotel. Once the two made it to the front of the hotel, Layton finally pulled away from him.

“Come now, Luke. There’s plenty of time to enjoy your swim, surely! We don’t need to rush.”

“Quick, Professah! What time is it!?”

He seemed absolutely bewildered at his sudden behavior, but yielded to check his pocketwatch. “Er about... about ten minutes past five. Why?”

“Ok, mind waiting by the pool while I go change in the hotel room?”

“Erm… I’d like to at least go to the room to check—”

“Nonono! No way! You could change your mind the moment you walk in!”

“I… Oh, very well… I’ll give you the key. Do you remember which floor it’s on?”

“Of course!” he held out his hand to receive the room key. “ I’ll see you soon!”

The man watched him scuttle off, sighing to himself. He sometimes thought he was a bit of a pushover whenever Luke wanted something, but he was sure that was because he thought of him as a surrogate son of sorts. Oh well, spoiling him every once in a while wasn’t a bad thing. He was a well-behaved child, after all. Perhaps a bit of lounging by the pool will help him take his mind off certain matters.

Layton opened the gate to the pool and walked his way in.

The pool itself seemed about average-sized, conjoined with a smaller sized hot tub adjacent from it. It seemed surprisingly barren, though he wondered if that had to do with the time. It was evening, but if there weren’t many people stopping by the hotel, he would only presume that was how many would be interested for a swim.

Upon a second glance, there was one other person besides him. A woman thoughtfully gazed at the water’s surface.

His eyes widened as he examined her in detail. The yellow jacket that hung around her shoulders and matching sporty, yellow bikini that hugged toned curves… That was Emmy!

Come to think of it… did he ever see her in a swimsuit before?

_No!_ He wasn’t to get distracted a second time. He had to apologize for yesterday evening AND that evening from days ago. This must have been a second chance given to him! It was now or never.

“Emmy?”

Her eyes widened as they met his own. She clutched her fists in response, slowly backing away from him.

“Emmy, please. We need to talk about this—”

“I spoke quite a bit yesterday. Haven’t I embarrassed myself enough?”

“No!”  He cringed as soon as her expression turned sour. “…What I mean is, we can’t keep avoiding each other. Especially if we’re out of town and conducting investigations. We need to have full cooperation in order to succeed.”

“Professor, even if we find a clue about that dumb bird, it’s likely gone and out of our reach. There’s nothing more to talk about. Where’s Luke?”

“Changing. Which leaves us alone for a little while. Please, at least hear me out.”

“Fine…”

“One, I whole-heartedly apologize for yesterday evening. You were in such a vulnerable state that… I didn’t wish to upset you further and, even worse, cause any trouble for you once you sobered up the next day.”

She crossed her arms. “A bit late for that, wouldn’t you say?”

“Ah, well…”

“Apology accepted. It was… my fault for drinking. I thought it’d help push everything out of my mind. I guess it did, and right onto you. I’m sorry too…”

He smiled. “I understand. Just remember to indulge responsibly.”

She mumbled to herself. “I normally handle my liquor better than that…” Waving it off, she continued, “Well, with that out of the way, let’s just leave all that behind us.”

He held up his hand. “Not yet. There’s… still another matter that caused all of this. I’m sure you know what that is.”

Emmy looked every which way. “I was afraid you’d say that…Look, I’m sorry I ever looked! It was an accident—”

“Yes, I know. But, please don’t blame yourself. If there’s anyone that has displayed horrible behavior, it’s me. I’m the one that acted selfishly. And while this may not make up for the few days you’ve been having those nightmares, I’m very sorry.”

There were a few moments of silence.

“Okay then.”

“O-Okay?”

“Then… could you please answer one last thing? And be honest.”

Layton let out a small breath of air he didn’t know he held. “Of course, my dear. Anything.”

“Tell me…” she closed her eyes, contemplating. “How do you really feel about me? What am I to you?”

He felt his face heat up almost instantly. That question was an eventuality, he knew that. That didn’t stop him from feeling the way a young boy did around his crush.

“You’re…my friend and my assistant, first and foremost.”

Her eyebrows furrowed.

“However… I love you.” His lips tickled as the words left him. “It’s hard not to. Believe me, I’ve… I’ve been holding myself back for months. Every time you’ve helped me, every moment we’ve spent together… days and nights, I’ve thought of you. And… when you came to me for help with housing, I thought ‘Finally, for once I could help her the way she’s helped me!’ I finally had the chance to get to know you better. But then…”

Emmy looked back to him, bemused. “But then you somehow got so riled up you jer—”

“Y-Yes! I know, I acted selfishly, thinking of you that way. And for that I’m very sorry! I don’t normally…”

There was a look on her face that almost expressionless as she rubbed under her chin.

“So this isn’t the first time you’ve done this.”

She seemed to have struck a nerve. His eyes retreated under his hat as she held him under her gaze. Something in her reveled in seeing the usually confident and restrained professor fumbling for his words. As mean as it was, she wondered what she could pull from him while he was like this. “ _Let’s make up for those few days of torture, shall we?”_ she thought.

“I’m right, aren’t I? You _have_ thought of me that way more than once.”

He neither agreed nor disagreed. Still and silent, he merely touched the brim of his hat as if steadying himself.

“Well? Your thoughts, Professor?”

“I… I don’t think that is an appropriate topic to talk about.”

“Let’s be honest. This entire thing wasn’t very appropriate to begin with.”

She closed in on him until he was backed into the wooden fence behind him. For added effect, she nudged her knee between his legs, locking him in place. A smile spread across her face as she heard him gasp.

“But here we are, talking about it. And it sounds like there’s a lot to talk about.... Like those thoughts for instance. How many times have you done this?”

Hershel’s face turned several shades red. “Emmy! This is not the time or the place to—”

He felt the pressure of her knee against his groin and lightly hissed.

“I’ll decide that much. Now answer me.”

“This… this is only the second time I—”

The pressure began to build as she lifted higher. He then bit the inside of his cheek.

“Hnk! Emmy, I… I didn’t!”

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me everything.”

Slowly, she felt him harden against her leg. The telling sound of his breath hitched to small pants; she knew she was on to something. And she was going to wring it out of him. He lifted his head, not wishing to give in. But if he was honest… her bare leg against him was slowly doing him in. He began to crumble.

“…Six.”

She stopped. “Six?”

“Six,” he repeated. “Six times. Including the time you caught me, I did this six times.”

Emmy seemed shocked at the answer, but ultimately pulled away from him as promised. He sagged against the fence behind him in relief. Before she could see the problem she afflicted him, he pulled his jacket closed.

“I… hope that answer was satisfactory.”

“It was. I’m sorry I pushed your buttons a bit,” she chuckled.

He sighed at the smarmy smile that crept across her face. “Somehow, I doubt that.”

“If it’s any consolation, I really do care for you.”

“You…You do?”

She nodded before moving in to hug him. “You know… I was relieved to know that you returned some type of feelings for me.”

Hershel felt his heart race as she pressed herself close and laid her head on his chest. “I’m glad there was some comfort during those few days.”

“But… I felt so guilty, so dirty and wrong for what happened then. I thought you would have long abandoned being friends.” Her hands gripped his shirt. “But now… what are we? Are we even still just ‘friends’?”

For the first time in a long time, he didn’t have a definite answer for her. “We’re… whatever you want us to be, my dear. If you wish, we can ‘play by ear’ as they say, until something suits us.”

There was silence for a moment. She appeared to be thinking it over before she nodded in agreement.

“Then… I can’t wait.” Her fingers dragged along the fabric of his shirt.

“You can’t wait? E-Emmy, please tell me you’re not proposing to—”

A hand groped at his groin, the palm rubbing until it formed a noticeable tent. He swallowed a lump in his throat as that same hand deftly fondled lower, turning him into putty.

“This is not just a suggestion. We’re not doing this anyplace else.”

“This is a public pool just beside the hotel! Someone could see us… Worst of all, that someone could be Luke!”

There wasn’t concern or fear left in her eyes. She responded with a smile, “Haven’t you noticed Luke hasn’t shown up yet? Where is he?”

“He told me he wished to change in the room and wanted me to go to the pool ahead of him.”

She nodded. “That sounds about right. He told me he wanted to go for a swim with me and to meet him here. Doesn’t it seem weird he’s not here by now?”

Layton soon came to the same realization. “He arranged this meeting to occur… Do think he…?”

“He’s a smart cookie, but I don’t think he knows _exactly_ what’s going on here. He just thinks we had a little spat and wants us to make up. And I have a wonderful idea for doing that.”

She nudged him to follow her until they reached the hot tub.

“Let’s have a relaxing time in the hot tub.”

“Emmy, I didn’t bring my—”

“I know.”

Giving a small tug on his coat, she relieved him of it as well as his hat. As she checked, she noted his eyes were still wandering every which way for anyone that could be around.  She drew him close, her lips moving to his for a small kiss. Suddenly, he seemed to care less for where they were. He just wanted more. More kisses, more of her touch that he had longed for. He wanted more of her, more of her cute gasps and soft moans.

He found himself with less. Less clothes that made for a neat pile next to them.  Less time to speak or change his mind before she ushered him into cool water. Layton shivered at the sensation. After he pulled away for air, she leaned back and aimlessly searched for a switch to turn on the jets.

A stream of bubbles burst to life behind him, hitting his lower back. He made a low sound in response, relishing the contrast between it and Emmy running her hand along his thighs. She purposely missed his throbbing length—a move which caused him to arch his hips and rub against her leg in an obscene way.

“Have I changed your mind?” Emmy whispered to him.

He gave her a burning, intense look and nearly growled at her. The man never thought that he would end up in such a situation with her, let alone receive her touch. However, his eagerness didn’t completely override his worries. If they were going to be debaucherous, he would much rather it be done his way: discreetly and quietly. …Perhaps even a bit rough to send her reeling.

He made his point by closing the gap between them and pulling her into his lap. Emmy held her breath as he prodded at her hips. She realized then that he was a bit thicker than she expected. Not that the idea deterred her from trying.

As if he knew, he set to work on kissing around her neck to ease any qualms. She made soft coos as he licked and nibbled at the lobe of her ear. Fingers deftly moved aside her bikini to play with supple, slick skin. He messaged the apex of nerves, driving her to grid against his hand. With enough toying, Layton seemed to have figured what drove her wild. The nature of their roles had completely flipped.

“We shouldn’t be having such affairs in public, but if you insist on this, _you_ have the challenge of staying quiet…” Layton murmured.

Before she could ask, she felt him slowly dipping into her. Now holding her by the hips, he gently guided her downward until he was at his deepest. Forced to remain quiet, her mouth opened wide as she tried reducing her moans to small gasps and pants. Nails clawed down his back as she was silently pleading him to move or to do _something_.

“Pr-Professor—”

His fingers moved down to where their hips met and she felt pleasure surged throughout her body.

“We’re…in a much more personal setting. I suggest referring to my name personally.”

“H-Hershel…”

“Much better,” he growled as he kissed the side of her neck.

Emmy met her end, feeling the pleasure ripple through her entire body. Soon after, warmth surged within as she heard a soft groan from her partner. Hershel lounged back with a spacey smile, seemingly satisfied. She smiled back, knowing the feeling was mutual.

“Do you mind… if we stay in for a while longer, my dear?”

“No complaints here, Pro—er, Hershel. None at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first series I've written that's based entirely off of requests. If you have one, comment on the fic or message me. I might put it in the next installment!


End file.
